


Sunset

by Trashikawachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Someone please help me with the tags im crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashikawachan/pseuds/Trashikawachan
Summary: Soulmate AU where you only see the color of your soulmate's eyes until you meet them. Oh and Tsuki didn't meet Kuroo in high school in this AU. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Number_Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! My Secret Santa gift to pawzkat on tumblr. Hope you like it ^^

"Mom!" Kei heard his brother call out from the door.  _He's finally home,_ he thought.

"Mom, guess what?"

His mom popped her head out of the kitchen. "Yes?"

Akiteru threw his bag onto the couch. "I can see colors!"

Both Kei and his mother looked up from what they're doing.

"Congratulations! Oh, I can't believe it! My son, meeting his soulmate already, my goodness. Oh, I'm so happy!" she gushed as she wiped her hands on her apron. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I know! All the colors are so beautiful! I walked into my new office, and I sat down next to this girl, right? She looked over at me and waved and introduced herself, and then I suddenly saw colors!" Akiteru excitedly explained.

Envy quickly bubbled up inside Kei. 

_Akiteru met his soulmate. Akiteru met his soulmate. Akiteru met his soulmate._

Kei couldn't hear his brother telling the rest of the story. His hands were slightly shaking, and his pencil almost slipped out of his hand.

"You're next, Kei! Watch, soon, you're going to walk into class, and-" Akiteru started as soon as he finished the rest of his story.

A screech interrupted him as Kei backed up his chair and stood straight up.

"I'm going to study in my room," he said, barely keeping his voice from cracking.

Kei's brother and mother just stared at him in shock as he quickly grabbed his stuff from the kitchen table and walked away from the scene.

He shut his door and took deep breaths.

Tsukishima loved the idea of soulmates, though no one knew, not even his best friend Yamaguchi. Soulmates were the best idea after strawberry shortcakes. There was no chance of getting your heartbroken, and there was no guessing on who your soulmate was. The only color you see is the color of your soulmate's eye color until you meet them. Then you see every color that exists, and, according to every other person who met their soulmate, it's like a whole new world appears right before your eyes.

But there was a reason that he got sweaty and shaky when the topic of soulmates come up. Ever since he saw his friend's grandfather die without meeting his soulmate, a nagging thought always bothered him that said, "Maybe you won't ever meet your soulmate. Maybe you'll never another color for the rest of your life. Maybe you'll die alone."

Kei longed to meet his soulmate. He doesn't seem like the romantic-type, and he's not, but just  _knowing_ that someone is out there for him, someone who would care for him and love him, made him have just a little hope.

After he calmed down, he put his homework on his table and glanced at the time.

**4:30 pm**

_Homework could wait,_  he thought as he grabbed his headphones, tugged on a jacket, and locked his door.

Kei slowly opened the window to make sure that it didn't make any noise, just like countless times before. He climbed out the window, then slowly shut it.

A breeze of air ruffled his hair, and the sun was barely visible. Kei silently climbed onto the roof. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, happy to have a little break from everything that was going on inside.

He opened his eyes, patiently waiting while he listened to music. After a little while, he checked his watch. 

**4:39 pm**

He quickly looked up.  _One more minute,_ he thought to himself.

Then the first flash of gold shone.

A warm feeling spread through Kei's body as he saw more flashes of gold as the sun slowly set. The light danced across the other roofs as it slowly went down.Even though it hurt to look at it, he never took his eyes off the beautiful golden sun.

To Kei, there can't be  _possibly_ anything that is more beautiful than the color gold that comes off of the sunset.

After a few more minutes, he climbed back into his room. He quickly glanced at his clock.

**5:02 pm**

Kei sighed and walked over to his desk to continue his homework. It was difficult for him to concentrate with the sound of Akiteru and his mother talking about colors in the kitchen.

_____

 

After a long week of hearing Akiteru droning on about colors, Kei got permission from his mother to spend his weekend with Yamaguchi.

"Tsuki! I heard your brother met his soulmate!" Yamaguchi immediately said when he reached the Tsukishima household.

"I don't wanna talk about," Kei grumbled.

Yamaguchi beamed. "Sorry, Tsuki."

"So, where do you wanna go?" Yamaguchi asked as they walked away.

Kei shrugs. "Wherever."

Yamaguchi smiles. "Daichi - you remember him from high school, right? - is inviting us to this one bowling alley with his friends. He said we needed a break from spring-break college homework. Wanna go there?"

A 'no' almost slipped out of Kei. It's been a while since he saw his old high school volleyball captain, and he wasn't really planning on any social interaction, but Yamaguchi's eager face stopped him.

Kei sighed a 'fine' and walked faster.

"Yes!" Yamaguchi cheered.

_____

 

"Tsukishima! It's been a while!" Daichi greeted them over the loud music. It was dark, and a bit stuffy. Kei offered a light nod as Yamaguchi smiled.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Wow, you've grown!" Suga walked towards the trio and smiled a smile so bright it could've cleared a storm.

"How's it been?"

"Kageyama! Look, it's Stingyshima and Yamaguchi-san from high school!" Hinata was practically running towards them, Kageyma right behind him.

Soon, the whole Karasuno former-volleyball club was surrounding Yamaguchi and Kei. 

Yamaguchi faced Daichi. "Wow, you really got everyone together, didn't you?"

Daichi blushed. "Ah, it seemed appropriate. A new school year is starting, Suga, Asahi, and I are about to start our last year in college, you know? Anyways , let's start!"

Daichi led the way towards their lanes. "Just go get some shoes, and we'll start playing."

Kei would admit that it was a bit nice to see his old teammates again.

They were in their second game, and Kei was waiting for his turn.

"So, how's it been?" Kei sees Suga approaching him. He sat down besides Kei.

"Alright, so far, you?"

"Same. College has been really tiring me out. This is a much needed break." Suga smiles. "Met your soulmate yet?"

Fortunately for Kei, it was his turn. He only got four pins down due to his sweaty palms.

As he sat back down, Noya was already bowling the ball, yelling, "Rolling thunder!"

Everyone chuckles. "Nice, Noya!" Tanaka commented when the ball rolled into the gutter. Laughter erupted from the group of friends as Nishinoya crossed his arms in irritation.

Nishinoya grabbed the ball again, and, louder that time, yelled, "Rolling thunder!" All the pins fell down.

He turned around, hands on his hips. "I'm gonna win for sure!"

Sugawara stood up. "Not if I can help it."

He walked confidently up to grab his ball, winked at Noya, and threw the ball. He ended up with a strike. Noya crossed his arms, but still high-fived Suga when he held up his hand.

Suga sat down next to Ennoshita after his turn, and Kei's shoulders relaxed. He was glad that Suga didn't come back to talk about soulmates. Kei didn't like that he got all sweaty and frustrated when the topic of soulmates popped up, but he couldn't help it, not with the thought that he might only see gold for the rest of his life.

_____

 

"Wasn't that fun, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked him as they approached Kei's house.

"I guess," he replied.

They reached Kei's house.

"Bye Tsuki!" Yamaguchi says before walking away.

Kei's mom smiles at his from the kitchen. "How was it? Do you want lunch?"

"We went bowling. It was nice, and no, I'm not hungry." He was a bit tired, since they walked around the mall for a bit, and Tanaka and Noya treated them to lunch afterwards.

His mom nods and smiles. "Good to know you had fun. And, hey, sweetie, about yesterday-"

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go rest," Kei cuts her off. He really didn't want to talk about soulmates.

He sighed and looked around his room, looking for something to do.

_Ding_

He glanced at his phone and saw a notification.

**KurooKat1 added you on Snapchat**

Kuroo... that name sounded familiar to Kei.

_Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo..._

Kei shruged and added him back, then checked the time.

**4:33 pm**

Kei groans. He didn't feel like going back to doing his homework yet, so he decided to scroll through Instagram.

After a few minutes of liking pictures of his friends and volleyball clips, a new-follower notification popped up.

**_kurootetsuro_ is following you**

_What the,_ Kei thought.  _Is this guy stalking me or something?_ He decided to click on his profile, but unfortunately for him, it was private. The only thing he saw was his profile picture, which was someone's back facing the camera. The person was in a jersey that said  _Kuroo_ and the number 4.

 _Should I follow him? Should a approve his request?_ _I already added him on Snapchat, so why not on Instagram too?_

Kei's finger hovered above the  _Accept_ button for only a split second before touching it, and not two seconds later the _Follow_ button too.

He stared at the screen for a few more seconds before putting his phone down and started to finish the rest of his homework.

Not even twenty minutes into his homework, his phone lit up again.

 _Busy night, huh?_ Kei silently thought.

His phone read:

**Daichi: Hey! That was fun. Thanks for coming! _4:52 pm_**

**Daichi: Anyways, after you left, we thought we should play again, wanna come? We're going to** **play** **with Kuroo and his old team. Remember Nekoma? We're going to play this Wednesday.** _**4:54 pm**_

Kuroo? As in, KurooKat1 and kurootetsuro?

He suddenly remembered why the name sounded familiar; Daichi always talked about him.

Kei texted back:

**sure. where and what time?**

He thought about adding, "And who's Kuroo?" but decided not to.

He received a text back from Daichi of the place and time, and thanked him.

 _When was the last time I've played? With them? Three years ago? Four? Five if I want to use the time Daichi was still there,_ he thought.

Kei was currently a regular on the university's varsity team. He'd have to try out again in the coming year, but he was pretty confident he would make it.

_Does my uniform still fit?_

Kei thought about it and walked towards his closet. 

 _Where is it, where is it, where is it,_ he thought as he looked through all his belongings. Finally, he found his now-dusty high school volleyball uniform that had the number 11. A rare smile appeared on his face as collections of memories of the volleyball team flowed through him.

Soon, he was trying to fit in the old uniform. After lots of jumping and squeezing, he looked at his rarely used mirror, and saw that the shorts were a bit too short and the soft fabric of the jersey hugged his body in flattering ways.

Kei wasn't a very nostalgic person, but he felt that it was necessary to wear this at the game.

"Uh, mom?" he said as he walked into the kitchen, the uniform behind his back.

"Yes?" she said, looking up from a book.

He held up his uniform. "Can you make this, uh, larger? So I could fit in it again?"

A puzzled look lingered on her face for a few seconds, but then it relaxed. "Of course. I'll find a way."

She took the uniform out of his hands. "Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?" He shook his head and thanked her before walking away.

_Alright, I have to finish my homework._

_____

 

In a blink of an eye, it was Wednesday. Kei wasn't sure if he was excited, nervous, or both.

"Mom, I'm leaving. I'll try to be back before dinner," Kei said as he walked through the kitchen, gym bag slung on his shoulder. He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and continued walking.

"Ok! Have fun! Stay safe!" she called out as he walked through the door.

He took the bus to the location they were supposed to meet at. Before he even opened the door into the gym, he heard squeals of sneakers against the floor and balls being slammed into the ground.

"Tsukishima! You made it!" Kei saw Daichi walking towards him. He was in his old high school jersey.

"We were just warning up. You could get changed over there." He points to the direction of the lockers. "I think my friend is almost here, so we could start playing soon."

Kei simply nods and walks towards the direction Daichi pointed to. He quickly got changed in his high school jersey, which fit him quite well.

He found Daichi waiting for him outside the locker room with Suga. When he stepped out, Suga and Daichi turned around at the same time.

"Tsuki! Gald you could make it!" Suga greets. "Hey, you wore your old jersey, too! Everybody wore theirs. Coincidence, am I right?" Kei nods. 

"We're playing over here," Daichi said as he led them towards the court they were playing him. They turned a corner and came upon the others stretching and warming up.

"Tsuki!" They all greeted him.

"Hey."

He sat down and stretched with the others.

"Tsuki, I heard you were a regular for your team. I'm surprised we haven't played against each other yet," Daichi said.

"Yea," Kei said. He added, to not seem uninterested, "I have to try out again this coming year, though. Every year we have to try out again."

"You still playing middle blocker?" Noya asked as he jumped up and down.

"Yea. You still play libero?"

"Yup! I'm the best libero they've ever got. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the best," Noya responded confidently.

"Well, I'm the best wing spiker they got!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"I can jump the highest on the team," Hinata contributed.

"Sawamura!" a voice called out. It echoed through the gym. Everybody turned to the sound of the person's voice.

He was tall - about 6'3" - with black hair that fell over his eyes and looked mysteriously like bedhead. He was a bit lanky, and he was slouching. His piercing, cat-like eyes scanned the group.

Behind him were other people. One had mostly black hair with blond tips; another with a Mohawk; another a tall gray-haired with green eyes, and others Kei didn't bother looking at. His eyes were focused on the guy in the front.

"Long time no see. I see you got your team back together. Still looks like we're gonna win, though." He smirks, and Kei immediately felt his stomach drop.

 _What the..._ Kei thinks.  _He's cute. Wait, stop. No. You're here to play, not to go home with a guy you just met._ He shook his head and continued stretching, his eyes lingering on the cat-like guy.

Daichi stood up and walked towards him.

"Guys, this is Kuroo. He was the captain for this old team I used to play against. Kuroo, my old high school team that got into nationals, so don't be too confident you'll win."

 _Kuroo?_  Kei thinks. _Kuroo_ , _as in the person who followed me on Instagram and I added him on Snapchat?_

Kuroo laughs, and his hair moves away from his eyes. When he opened them, it was like a spotlight was put onto his eyes, because they were the exact same color Kei has been seeing for his whole entire life.

But nothing happened. A new world didn't appear before Kei's eyes. Colors didn't appear around him. The only color that he saw was the same color he's been seeing his whole life.  _But how?_ This  _had_ to be his soulmate, right?

"We're going to win for sure. We got better. Trust me, you're about to play against a totally new team, so you better watch out," Kuroo cautioned.

Daichi laughed back, but it wasn't as friendly as it usually was. "Don't sound so cocky. We're about to whoop your team's ass." 

"His competitive captain-mode is on," Suga whispered to no one in particular, but Kei wasn't paying attention. He was confused - why didn't he see other colors? Could it be possible that Kuroo simply had the same eye-color as his soulmate's?

 _Stop. We're about to play. It doesn't matter. If he's not my soulmate, then he's my soulmate,_ Kei thinks. He clears his head and focuses on what Daichi was saying.

"Now let's stop wasting time and play, shall we?"

_____

 

After Kuroo's team finished stretching, they got on the court.

"Let's play!"

Since Daichi's team got there first, they served first. Daichi lifted the ball from his palm and served it. The short one with brown hair received the ball towards the other short one with blonde-tips, who set the ball. The tall one spiked it, but Hinata and Tsukishima were already there, their arms out to block the ball. It dropped onto Kuroo's side of the net.

"Go Tsuki!" Yamaguchi called from the side, who was helping Kageyama keep the score. They decided to let Suga play in the first game, until he got tired, or until the second game.

For the rest of the game, Tsuki successfully blocked almost all the spikes that were attempted by the other team, but the other team was  _incredible_ at saving the ball.

Asahi spiked the ball, and the score was  **25-23** , Daichi's team winning.

"You guys barely won. We'll win the next game," Kuroo told Daichi as he grabbed a water bottle from his gym bag.

Kuroo was right. After four deuces, they won, and everybody was left sweating and tired. They all sat down at the benches.

"That was fun," Kuroo said. He turned to Kei. "You're really good at blocking. Like, really good." He holds out a hand.

"Kuroo." He tilts his head thoughtfully. "But I'm pretty sure you already know that."

Kei couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, he was almost shaking. All because it looked like the world exploded. Colors suddenly appeared. Colors that Kei didn't know the names for was suddenly visible to him, and it left him absolutely  _breathless._

Kuroo's hand that waved in front of his face called him back to attention.

"Hello? Sorry, it looked like you saw a ghost for a second. I just introduced myself, if you forgot what we were just doing."

Kei blinked a few times. "Pinch me," was all he said.

"What?" Kuroo asked, a puzzled look on his face. Kei repeated himself.

"Um, ok, sure." Kuroo pinched him, and Kei flinched.

"Yea, sorry," Kei said. It took all his energy to try to make his voice steady. "Uh, my name's Tsukishima."

_____

 

Kuroo has been seeing the same hazel-gold color that was in this boy's eyes his whole entire life - until now.

At first, when he saw Kei's eyes in Daichi's picture on Instagram, he thought it was just a coincidence.  _He probably just has the same color as my soulmate's, that's all,_ Kuroo thought when he first saw Kei's eyes. Kuroo stopped being too worried about his soulmate a long time ago.

But now, it's not the only color he sees. The second Kei finished his sentence, colors appeared. He already knew the names of these colors, since his professor described them and used examples for each color, but simply knowing the names weren't enough. Each color was so unique, so different than the other.

"You just saw color, too, right?" Kei's voice broke into Kuroo's thoughts. Kuroo swallows and nods. Before any words could be traded between them, Daichi called them over.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're getting lunch!"

Kei and Kuroo stood up at the same time.

"Wanna talk later?" Kuroo asked, breaking the silence between them. Kei simply nodded and walked faster.

Kuroo decided to keep up with Kei. Even if it was awkward, he still wanted to be with him. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, or maybe it was something else, but Kuroo was drawn to Kei. The way the light bounced on his blond hair, his intelligent hazel-gold eyes, his bandaged, long, fingers, the way he walked.

They quickly changed in silence. Kuroo notices the number on Kei's shirt.

"Is that why there's an 11 at then end of your Snap?" Kuroo asked. Kei turned a deep shade of red, and Kuroo silently chuckled. Kei must've been embarrassed about his Snapchat Username, which was TsukiRex11. That's one thing to add on the empty list of what to tease Kei about later.

As they finished zipping up their bags, Suga called out, "Hurry up! Noya and Hinata are being impatient!"

Kei responded "Coming!" and walked over to Suga, and Kuroo followed.

"You ok?" Kenma asked as they walked towards Yamamoto's van.

Kuroo shook his head. He was still a bit overwhelmed of all these colors and that  _he found his fucking soulmate._

"I think - I mean, I found my soulmate."

Kenma, who is not a clumsy person, almost tripped, but quickly regained his balance.

"When?" Kenma didn't usually ask questions, but when your best friend meets his soulmate, of course there would be questions.

"Right after the last game. I introduced myself to him, and then he looked at me like I saw a ghost. Then he introduced himself to me, and BAM. Colors. Everywhere. It's on  _everything._ Kenma, do you here me?  _It's fucking everywhere!"_

 _But the hazel-gold still stands out the most,_ he silently thinks to himself.

Kenma stared at Kuroo with no clear emotion. "Kuroo, you sound crazy," he finally said after a period of staring.

They got onto the van and drove off to a fast-food restaurant to grab a light lunch. After waiting for 20 minutes, they ate and enjoyed light conversations - except for Kei and Kuroo, who were coincidentally and awkwardly sitting next to each other on the bench.

Kei silently picked his food and took small bites, while Kuroo took large ones and was stealing food from the others.

Kuroo glanced at Kei's food and found that it was barely touched.

"Arent you going to eat? You need to eat, you'll get hungry," Kuroo suddenly burst out. He didn't like the thought of Kei not eating enough.

Kei looked up from the table. "Uh, I'm not that hungry, I guess." They both sat there in awkward silence.

 _Say something,_ Kuroo thought to himself.

"What courses are you taking?" Kei asked. Kuroo was a bit surprised that Kei spoke first, but it still did the trick of breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Biology. Its really interesting. Biology is  the best thing there is. How about you?" Kuroo asked. He wanted to know more about the quiet guy in front of him.

"Business. It's ok, I guess," Kei answered without any emotion.

Kuroo would have never thought that Kei would be into business. He just seemed too introverted and anti-social.

"Hmm. Let's play a game," Kuroo said to change the topic. He looked at Kei to see if he seemed excited or not, but he still had a blank look.

"Let's play 10 questions. I'll go first. Hmmm, what's your favorite food?"

"Strawberry shortcake," Kei responded without even thinking.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Black panther. They're big, dark, and smart," Kuroo answered. "Dislikes?"

"Easy. Hot-blooded people. Like those two idiots over there." Kei nods his head over an arguing Hinata and Kageyama. Kuroo chuckles.

"Favorite genre of music?" Kei asked.

"Pop. Favorite animal?"

"Dinosaurs. Scared of?"

"Thunderstorms and spiders. Oh, and butterflies. Favori- Hey! Stop laughing!"

Kei almost fell out of his chair. "Butterflies? You're afraid of  _butterflies?"_ he said in between breaths. He was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard.

Kuroo could only stare at the laughing blond in front of him. He noticed how Kei turned red at the ears, and his cheeks we're pink.

"Hey, Kuroo? What did you tell him? I've never seen him laugh that hard," Sawamura asked from the other end of the table.

"Nothing important," Kuroo mumbled, blushing.

"Can we move on?" Kuroo asked Kei, who nodded, still smiling.  _He's cute when he smiles,_ Kuroo thinks.

"No, wait. I want to know why you're afraid of butterflies," Kei said.

Kuroo huffed. "Fine. They're scary, ok? They never fly in a straight line, you don't know where they're going, and they're paper wing things are so ew - stop laughing!"

Kei started laughing again, and this time not only were his ears red, but his whole face.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, go ask your question," Kei said after he calmed down.

"Finally. Favorite piece of clothing?"

"My sweater. Favorite way to pass time?"

"Play volleyball or go to the art museum. Any siblings?"

"An annoying older brother. Do you still play volleyball?"

"Of course. Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"No. Any tattoos or piercings?"

Kuroo smiled. "A black panther on my right shoulder, and I have both my ears pierced. You?"

Kei shook his head. "None, yet."

"Do you want any?"

Kei smiled. "It was my turn, but yes, I think. I'm not sure what to get, though."

"Hey, guys, wrap this up, it's almost 4," Suga said, getting Kuroo and Kei's attention and interrupting their little game.

Kuroo turned back to Kei. "Wanna finish the game later?" handing his phone over.

Kei took the phone and said, "Sure," as he took the phone and put his number in.

The teams part ways.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Kenma asked while they were in the van. Kuroo still had butterflies flying violently in his stomach from lunch.

"Not much. We asked each other questions, but we didn't get to finish, so I got his number. He was so adorable, Kenma! Especially when he smiled and laughed. And I know I just met him, but he already makes me so happy and - "

"Kuroo, calm down, you're shaking the van," Kenma interrupted. When Kuroo stopped jumping up and down in his seat, he continued.

"Is that normal, Kenma? To like someone you just met?"

Kenma frowned. "I thought he just made you happy. You never said anything about liking him."

Kuroo sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I just wanna see him again." He suddenly stopped talking, then said, "I sound like a teenager, don't I?"

Kenma nods, and Yaku yelled from the back, "Yea, and you should shut up 'cause you're getting annoying."

Everybody laughed, even Kuroo, though he was blushing.

For the rest of the ride, Kuroo admired the colors that surrounded him. They were so  _new_ and  _bright_ and  _happy,_ Kuroo couldn't get enough of it.

They reached Kuroo's apartment, and Kuroo and Kenma get off the van after saying goodbye.

"I think you should text him back," Kenma said when they reached the door.

"Hm? Why?" Kuroo asked as he unlocked the door.

"Because. It just seems right."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you trust yourself without any facts or proof or whatever goes through your head?"

Kenma shrugged. "It's just what I think. You don't actually have to do it." They walked through the door, and Kuroo flipped the light on.

"Alright. I was gonna do it anyways, why not now?"

He pushed his shoes off with his heel as he opened his contacts and looked for Kei's name. Once he found his name, he texted:

**hey, it's kuroo. so, what question were we on? _4:57 pm_**

Kuroo went to his room to shower and change. His phone buzzed after he finished dressing.

**sorry it took me a while to answer. lets start off with our seventh question. ill go first. favorite kind of movies? _5:09 pm_**

**easy. rom-coms. theyre the best. cooler position - wing spiker or setter? _5:10 pm_**

**wing spiker. top ramen or cup noodles? _5:10 pm_**

**cup noodles all the way. do you listen to k-pop? 5:11 pm**

**once in a while, if a song is recommended. do you? _5:12 pm_**

**yea. who do you listen to? _5:12 pm_**

**a little bit of bts, exo, and sf9. last one: were you expecting your soulmate to be a guy? _5:14 pm_**

**sorta, but at the same time, not. im bi, if you were wondering. but i guess not anymore, since i found you ;) you? _5:15 pm_**

**not really sure what i was expecting. i mean, if it was a girl, then ok. if it was a guy, then ok. i just wanted to meet my soulmate. _5:16 pm_**

**oh. since we're done with the game, wanna talk about stuff? _5:17 pm_**

**what kind of stuff? _5:17 pm_**

**whatever you wanna talk about _5:18 pm_**

**sure. do you know how to make strawberry shortcake? _5:18 pm_**

**no. i cant bake, but ive been told i could cook. especially eggs. _5:19 pm_**

**eggs are ok. how do you cook yours? i like mine scrambled with pepper _5:20 pm_**

**scrambled with a little salt, pepper, and cheese. do you like cheese on your eggs? _5:21 pm_**

**never tried it. it sounds good though. i would try it. hey, are you good at math? _5:21 pm_**

**yea. why? _5:21 pm_**

**i need help with my homework. i dont usually need help, but theres this one section if my homework i dont understand. _5:23 pm_**

**yea, sure. can i come over tommorow? ill make you eggs ;) _5:24 pm_**

**yea, sure, why not? _5:24 pm_**

**nice. where do you live, and what time can i come over? _5:25 pm_**

**anytime tomorrow, and i live @** _*insert address*_ **_5:26_ pm**

**alright, expect me early ;) _5:26 pm_**

_____

 

Kei felt like it was _so easy_ to talk to Kuroo than other people. He didn't know what makes Kuroo so special than others, but talking came naturally when it was him, which led to inviting him over seem natural, too.

When Kei first thought of inviting Kuroo over, he thought it was the most stupid excuse to see him again. First of all, he probably looked stupid now because he asked for helped with math. Since when did he need help with math?

Second, he didn't even tell his mom anything yet. He didn't say that he met his soulmate, or that his soulmate is a guy, or that his soulmate is coming over.

Third, it's going to get  _so fucking awkward._ He already knows it.

The next morning, Kei woke up early to clean his room and make scrambled eggs, because why the fuck not. 

"Sweetie, why are you up?" his mom asked when she walked out of her room.

"Uh, my friend is coming over," he said. He probably should have told her that his "friend" was actually his soul mate, but she interrupted him.

"You have a friend coming over? Why didn't you tell me? We have to clean up the house! Do I know him? Is he staying over for lunch? Is it a girl?"

"Mom, it's ok, he's just going to help me with homework," he explained to avoid any further questions.

She frowned. "Why didn't you just ask me or Akiteru?"

"Mom-"

"It's ok, I was just kidding. But seriously, Kei, is your friend a girl?"

"Mom!"

She giggled. "Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone." She walked back to her room.

He sighed once she closed the door. He was expecting questions, but he still didn't feel like answering them. Once the eggs were finished, he placed them on the table.

 _When will he be here? Maybe he was just kidding when he said he was actually coming over early. Or maybe he's not coming at all. No, that wouldn't make sense, he asked for my address. But what time is he going to be here?_ he thought while he was sitting down in the kitchen.

 _Maybe he's it's too early,_ Kei thought after he looked at the clock. It read  _7:45 am._

 _What was I thinking, it's not even eight yet,_ he thought, getting up. Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a familiar voice called from the door.

Kei walked quickly towards the door and opened it to find Kuroo standing there with a backpack and a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Hey? You said I could come over, so-"

"Hello! You must be Kei's friend! Come in, come in." Kuroo and Kei's attention moved to Kei's mom, who walked out of her her room once she heard the knock on the door.

"Mom, please go away," Kei sighed.

She giggled. "Okay, you two have fun! I'm going to get groceries, okay?" she chirped. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

"Your mom seems like a happy person," Kuroo said once the door closed.

"You mean annoying," Kei corrected, and Kuroo laughed.

"No, I mean happy. So, where's your math homework?"

Kei cringed. "In my room, I'll go get it. I'm don't usually need help with my homework, but - "

Kuroo shook his head. "No, I get it. Everybody needs help once in a while. Hey, are those eggs?" he asked excitedly.

Kei walked back with his homework in his hands. "Yea, I thought we could compare eggs. Or something. Jesus Christ that sounded dumb." His ears started turning pink, and Kuroo started getting butterflies.

"No, it's not dumb, it seems interesting. Um, can I sit down?"

"Yea, sure." Kei gestured to the seat in the kitchen with his chin. He walked over to grab plates and forks.

"Thanks," Kuroo said when Kei handed him a plate of eggs. "Here, have some of mine." He pushed some of his own eggs onto Kei's plate. Kei stared at the eggs for a few seconds, then took a bite.

"These are really good," he complimented. He shoved a few more pieces of eggs in his mouth. "Oh my god,  _these are really good."_

Kuroo smiled. "Glad you liked them. Now I know what to make you so I could get you to eat." Kei stopped chewing.

_Getting me to eat? What does he mean? Ohhh, the thing that happened the other day at lunch._

"I actually wouldn't mind if you make these for me often," Kei bursted out. Kuroo's eyes lit up, which Kei thought was absolutely  _adorable._

"Really? You like them that much?" Kei nodded, and Kuroo's smile got impossibly wider.

"I'll make more, then! Is there anything wrong with them? Do you want more cheese? Pepper? Something else?" Kei shook his head.

"They're perfect." Kuroo blushed.

"Alright, where's your homework?"

Kuroo was amazing at helping. He knew exactly where Kei messed up and what he needed work on. Kei didn't even have to say anything, Kuroo just knew when to stop him and show him how to do it.

"And that's how you solve it," Kuroo finished explaining, leaning back into his chair. Kei finished up and leaned back into his chair, too.

"Thank you. I don't usually need help, but it was just that one section," Kei explained. 

"Ah, no problem, it was nothing. Seeing you made it worth i - uh, I mean, you see, wait, er," Kuroo stuttered, his face slowly turning red. Kei started blushing too, and soon they became two flustered people avoiding eye contact with the other.

Kei felt his heart beat quickly. Kuroo thought it was nice to see him?

"I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. I probably shouldn't have sa-" Kuroo started.

"No, I think it was nice to see you too," Kei mumbled, his eyes on his homework. His ears and cheeks were pink, and he tried his best to not blush even more.

Kuroo smiled. "Hey, now that you're done with your homework, do you want to watch a movie? I have a few rom-coms in my backpack. But you could always choose something different," he quickly added, not wanting to seem like he didn't think about Kei.

"You mentioned that rom-coms are your favorite kind of movies, right? I'll watch them with you," Kei said.

Kuroo smiled.  _He likes to smile a lot,_ Kei thinks.  _And he's so cute when he does, especially when his eyes close a little and his teeth show._

Kuroo pulled out a jar of Nutella and a small box.

"Nutella is absolutely  _amazing._ I don't know if you've tried it or not, but if you haven't,  _Jesus,_ you're missing out on a lot. Oh, and um," he said, blushing a little, "I got you strawberry shortcake. You said it was your favorite food, so I thought I could eat some with you."

Kei's heart skipped a beat.  _He thought of me? He got something... for me?_

"I'm - thanks. A lot. Like, a lot," Kei said, taking the box from Kuroo's hands. He opened the box to see the most beautiful looking strawberry shortcake he has ever seen.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked in awe.

"The mall 25 minutes from here. Why?"

Kei shook his head. "Nothing. Thank you."

During the movie, Kei mostly paid attention to Kuroo. Whenever the couple did anything cute or romantic, Kuroo made a little noise that sounded like a squeal, and Kei thought it was the cutest thing. Whenever Kuroo laughed, Kei made sure to pay attention becauseKuroo looked so happy, and that made Kei happy too.

He loved it whenever Kuroo excitedly said "This part is really funny, watch," or "Pay attention to this part, they're so cute omigosh." He paid special attention to those parts because they were Kuroo's favorite.

"Wasn't that a good movie, Tsuki?" Kuroo asked. Kei nodded.

"What was a your favorite part?"

Kei thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Whenever that one guy made sarcastic comments." Kuroo laughed. Kei's eyes stared at Kuroo's Adam's apple.

"Mine was when he picked up the girl and started saying those cute things."

Kei scrunched his nose. "The stuff he said were cheesy."

"You mean cute," Kuroo suggested.

Kei shook his head. "No, I mean cheesy." They both laughed.

"Anyways, I sorta see why you like these. But only a little bit," Kei stated. "And movies look better with color."

Kuroo nodded. "I agree. It doesn't look plain. Nothing looks plain anymore. What's your favorite color so far?"

Kei looked around. "Hm, I think it's the color of the strawberry, but not the darker ones."

"You mean pink?" Kuroo asked. Kei shrugged.

"I don't know the names of ant of the colors. Except for gold."

"Why is pink your favorite color though? I was expecting yours to be more darker," Kuroo said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Kei's mother opening the door.

"You could see colors?"

 


End file.
